


Never Catch Your Sent

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Ashalle prays the to the Dreadwolf asking him not to hunt Solas1/18/19





	Never Catch Your Sent

As soon as she was able, Ashalle planned to travel to the Exalted Plains. She had left the others behind at the camp at the Crow Fens; her destination was but a little ways down the river.

“This is the Dirth ma da’len,” She explained to Telana who was fastened to her chest by a snug sling of fabric, “Part of the Dales, the second homeland of our people; it is part of your heritage.”

Telana babbled back at her mother hands reaching for the wolf’s jaw around her neck. “Careful da’len. That’s your Pape’s, he left it behind for me; for- for us.” Ashalle wrapped her hand around the bone, anchor sputtering as it always did when her emotions were strong, “it seems we have reached our destination.”

She stood facing an arch framed by two great wolves. She reached into the worn leather pouch on her hip and pulled out a skin of wine, pouring it into the cracked offering bowl. The heavy scent of cedar wood smoke filled the air as she burned the incense placed on the altar. Ashalle closed her eyes, the voices of the well whispered to her but they were distant, too hard to make out.

“Fen'Harel!” She called with a tear in her voice, “ I have come to make you an offering. I am a dalish elf who was raised on tails of your deceit. I am the last to drink of sorrows; the well tells me there is more to the tales of betrayal. My journeys have taught me many things about the creators and the people and I do not know what to believe. Regardless I am here to ask that you do not hunt my love, Solas, when you prowl the fade. He walks among dreams and I do not wish to see him befall harm.” Tears streamed down her cheeks and Ashalle held her babe close as she turned to walk away from the shrine; the sad cry of a lone wolf rang out.

“My heart?!”

She swore she could see Solas in the foggy distance. Alas, it must have been a trick of the light, for there was nothing there but the shape of a great wolf hiding in the fog.

Ashalle sighed, whispering to the wind, “Dareth shiral, Solas, ma vhenan, may the Dread Wolf never catch your sent.”


End file.
